


Play Fight

by unbruisedlips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbruisedlips/pseuds/unbruisedlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A play fight can lead to bigger and better things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Wattpad :)  
> www.wattpad.com/user/Flower_Child28

"Zayn Malik quit it! I give up!" You screamed laying on the floor on your back. Zayn had you pinned down tickling you. He had one leg each on either side of you and tickled you because you refused to give him the t.v remote back. 

"No. Not until you say Zayn is the sexiest man alive and you are jealous of him and wish you had as much swag as him." He teased you. You nodded your head side to side. 

"How about a kiss and I make a dessert for later?" You negotiated. Zayn acted like he was in deep thought thinking it over while you squirmed under him one of his holding your hands above your head. He nodded and rolled off of you. You rolled onto Zayn and straddled his hips. You leaned down and kissed him. You pulled back from the kiss and looked into his deep brown orbs and smiled. Zayn leaned up a little and and you leaned down and kissed him again.His hands roamed from your calves, to your thighs and then to your bum. 

Zayn smirked into the kiss and pulled back. " You know I always like a woman in charge but I prefer it this way." With that, he rolled back onto you and straddled you again.

"You in charge is sexy." You giggled in agreement. You fist his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. His tongue glided across your bottom lip asking for an entrance. You teased him and kept your mouth shut. You gasped when Zayn slipped his cold fingertips under your shirt and rested on your hips allowing his tongue to enter. His tongue roamed your whole mouth not leaving an untouched space.

"Baby, lets take this upstairs. I don't think sex on the floor is very proper." You giggled. Zayn responded by getting up and pulling you up. He picked you up and and kissed you and walked upstairs. 

The door was cracked open so he kicked it with his foot and laid you down on the bed. His hands trailed up your legs and under your shirt to your breasts. He grabbed one in each hand and massaged them making you moan. He tugged on the bottom of shirt and yanked it over your head and kissed your stomach down to your bellybutton. He then came back up and kissed from your jaw to your collarbone and sucked on it leaving large hickey. He then traveled to your ear and nibbled on your earlobe he sucked behind your ear on your soft spot making you moan more. You flipped him underneath you and traced your hands down his toned chest to his v lines. You listened as his breathing was jagged and heavy. You pulled his shirt over his head and kissed down his stomach to the elastic of his boxers. You undid his belt and unzipped his pants and with the help of Zayn you pulled them down and threw them on the floor. You shifted and stood next to the bed. Zayn shifted onto his elbows and watched you curiosity flickered in his eyes. He scooted back so his head touched the head board and watched you.

You faced Zayn and gave him a sly wink. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." He tilted his head in confusion but nodded back. You ran down to the kitchen and searched through the cabinets for the first thing you needed. Nope not there. You opened the fridge and sifted through. You found both of them and closed the fridge then headed back upstairs.

Zayn was in the same position you left him in except he was laying with his arms underneath his head staring up at the ceiling. his head snapped over to you when he heard your light footsteps pad across the room. You placed the items on the bed and smiled at Zayn. Whip cream and chocolate syrup. Zayn went to get up but you pushed him back down onto the bed but let him prop himself up on his elbows again. You walked over to the foot of the bed and turned facing away from Zayn. You slowly pulled your pants down and shimmied out of them bending over so he could get a clear view of your bum. Your hands reached up to pull your hair down then ruffle it a little. You pulled it over one shoulder then slowly turned back to Zayn. He had sat up and had his back up against the headboard and arms behind his head and erection throbbing in the fabric confines.

You crawled onto the bed seductively biting your lip and crawled slowly onto Zayn's lap facing him and straddled his waist. You dragged your nails down his chest sure to leave raised red lines later and kissed him harshly. You bit his lip hard asking for an entrance he let you in and let you take control. His hands traveled up and down from your hips and your bum rubbing them. You pulled back and grabbed the whip cream can and made Zayn lay down. You sprayed the cream on his v lines, abs and collar bone. You started with his collar bone and held Your hair of to the side to lick it all off. You licked it all off of his collar and abs leaving his v lines last. You crawled so one of your legs were between his legs and the other one on the outside of his left. You started from the very bottom and licked your way up slowly. He shuddered in delight and a low growl was formed in the bottom of his throat. When you finished he pulled you under him and removed your bra. He grabbed the syrup and opened the cap.

"My turn." He whispered. He squeezed the syrup on your breast leaving a chocolaty mess. He hovered over you one leg on each side of you. He leaned down and sucked on your left breast and licked it cleaning up the mess he made. After he cleaned up your left he moved onto your other one. Moans escaped your lips when he sucked harder. he moved onto your stomach and made sure to get some in your bellybutton. He licked slowly and hummed against your skin when he stopped to kiss your stomach. His tongue dipped into your bellybutton and sucked leaving around it red and sore. He kissed above your underwear and pulled them down. He reached over and opened a drawer on the side table and pulled out a condom. he ripped it open and rolled it on. He tossed the wrapper off to the side and slowly thrust into you. Tears sprung into your eyes and you started whimpering when he slowly put more in. He intertwined your hand with his and whispered in your ear.

"Shhh. I know it hurts. Just a little more and it will feel better. Just hang on baby." This was only your third time ever. All three times had been with Zayn and each one there had been less and less pain. 

The pain eased up and you spoke to Zayn. "I'm good now. You can go now." His thrust were slow at first but gained speed when you begged for more. 

"Faster Zayn!" You screamed. He didn't go faster he stayed at the same pace.

"I want you to beg for me. I want to hear you scream my name. I go faster if you beg and scream my name when you cum." You nodded and begged for him. His thrust became faster making loud moans escape from your parted lips. You felt your walls clench and Zayn's pace pick up.

"Zayn, I- I am about to cum." You stuttered. "It's ok baby. Cum for me you're safe." With that loud screams escaped your lips and you cummed all on Zayn. He stopped and pulled out. He licked your cum up and hummed against you. 

"You taste good." He stated. You giggled and wiped some of your cum off his lips and he sucked it off of your fingers. he gave you a kiss then pulled you onto his chest and pulled the covers over both of you.

"Good night Zayn." You whispered and kissed his chest. You got no reply when you realized exhaustion had already captured Zayn. You kissed his lips and cuddled deeper into him.


End file.
